kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Gandrayda
(Live Action/Human Disguise) Claire Hamilton (English) }} 1= |-| 2= .|Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations}} Gandrayda is a Bounty Hunter who appeared in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. She later returns as a supporting character alongside her fellow ally bounty hunters, Ghor and Rundas in Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations and Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol 2. - Ex-Aid Era feat. Cross Ange. History :Main article: Gandrayda Metroid Rider Return in Vol. 2 Family Space Explorers *Samus Aran - ally * - rival and ally * - ally * - ex-boyfriend and ally * - ally * - ally * - ally Bounty Hunters *Ghor - teammate *Rundas - teammate *Joey - teammate *Diesel - teammate Physical Appearance Personality Powers And Abilities *'Shapeshifting': Gandrayda possesses powerful shape-shifting abilities that allowed her to assume the forms of various beings as well as copy their abilities and powers. This also applies to the Kamen Riders and the enemy Kaijin they've fought against. *'Medium Awareness': To a degree, Gandrayda has the ability to interact with the viewers of the story. Weakness Forms - Kamen Riders= }} - Agito= }} - Ryuki= }} - 555= - Faiz Axel= Faiz Axel Form - Riotrooper= Riotrooper }} - Blade= - Blade King= King Form - Garren Jack= Garren Jack Form }} - Kabuto= }} - Decade= }} - W= - Accel Trial= Accel Trial - Eternal= Eternal Blue Flare }} - OOO= - OOO Putotyra Combo= OOO Putotyra Combo }} - Fourze= }} - Wizard= - Wiseman= White Wizard }} - Gaim= - Bravo= Bravo Durian Arms - Marika= Marika Peach Energy Arms }} - Drive= - Drive Type Formula= Type Formula - Drive Type Tridoron= Type Tridoron - Mach= Mach - Deadheat Mach= Deadheat Mach - Chaser Mach= Chaser' Mach' }} - Ghost= - Specter= Specter Damashii - Necrom= Necrom Damashii }} - Ex-Aid= }} }} - Kaijins= Aside from Riders, Gandrayda can assume the forms of the Kaijin in the Kamen Rider Series. }} - W= - Terror Dopant= }} - OOO= - Mezool= }} - Fourze= }} - Wizard= - Medusa= }} - Gaim= - Redyue= - Lord Baron= Lord Baron }} - Drive= - Medic Roidmude= }} - }} }} - Varia Suit= Varia Suit }} Equipment * - Temporarily borrowed from . Disguises 50766.jpg|Gandrayda's human disguise. ONARI (1).png| Makoto Fukami.jpg| Alain civilian 2 (1).png| XiGCJNv_(1).png| Narutaki.png| Behind the scenes Portrayal Gandrayda is voiced by , who is best known for voicing in . Horie also voices Salamandinay from Cross Ange. Salamandinay is also featured in Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol 2. - Ex-Aid Era feat. Cross Ange. When disguised in human form she is portrayed by their respective actors: *When in her normal human disguise, she is portrayed by |木下 あゆ美|Kinoshita Ayumi}}. *When disguised , she is portrayed by |柳 喬之|Takayuki Yanagi}}. *When disguised as , she is portrayed by |山本 涼介|Yamamoto Ryosuke}}. *When disguised , she is portrayed by |磯村 勇斗|Isomura Hayato}}. *When disguised , she is portrayed by |稲葉 友|Inaba Yū}}. *When disguised , she is portrayed by |奥田 達士|Okuda Tatsuhito}}. Her English voice is provided by Claire Hamilton in Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations. Notes *Gandrayda would be the first non-rider female character to have the ability to transform into secondary riders. The second to do so is Elysium in Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time. **Aside from transforming into Riders, Gandrayda also can transform into the Kaijin from the series. *Gandrayda and Samus share the same Japanese actresses as Cross Ange protagonists Salamandinay and Ange and were featured in Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol 2. - Ex-Aid Era feat. Cross Ange. **Ironically, Gandrayda would never meet Salamandinay. External links *Gandrayda in Metroid Wiki for the overall character overview. Category:Female Category:Antiheroes Category:Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol 2. - Ex-Aid Era feat. Cross Ange Characters Category:Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Female Characters Category:Female Riders Category:Alien Monsters Category:Non human riders